


The phone

by Dntknwlv



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dntknwlv/pseuds/Dntknwlv
Summary: Cute cop Missandei knocks on your door. You wouldn't want to disappoint now would you?.





	The phone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfiction, and im not that into slash fics so it is probably terrible.

Missandei was in the neighbourhood where there had been many reports of drug related incidents. She decided to knock on a few doors to get the gist of the people who live in the area. She hated this part of her job, it isn’t that she doesn’t like talking to people its just that common civilians don’t know how to answer the questions properly so it becomes very long and tedious.

On the third door she knocked, a young man opened the door, he looked quite nerdy and to be honest a big geek, nothing you’d expect to see in a run down neighbourhood like this.  
“Everything ok?” The guy asked, startled because of the fact that a hot cop is at his door.

Missandei used to this response by guys shows him her badge, “Hello, I work with the police, we have had numerous cases of drug incidents in this area and we would like to talk to the locals to see if they have any information they would like to share.” She said coldly.

They guy happily lets her in and shows her to the living room, he goes to the kitchen.  
“Would you like a cuppa?” The guy shouts from the kitchen.

“No thanks, I’d like to be able to go with my business without any distractions.”Missandei responds a bit annoyed.

“Oh yeah sure officer....What is your name by the way?” the young man says coming back from the kitchen and with a cup of tea in his hand.

“Missandei.” she responded at this point not even trying to hide her irritation.

“Lovely name, I’m Grey Worm by the way.” he says oblivious towards Missandei’s irritation.

“I’m just going to cut to the chase, there has been an alarming high rate of drug related incidents in this area especially in the last year, has their been any changes in the area?”

“Hmmmm.” Grey Worm pondered. “I guess it has always been a bit of a dodgy area, there has been a group of guys who moved in, down the street. I’ve only seen them twice and they moved here about 9 months ago.”

“Any other information you would like to add? Because if you have any more information and you don’t give it to us, you will be charged with obstruction of justice.” Missandei said in an intimidatory tone.

“Oh, mm, well I think there isn’t anymore information that I can think of right now. I have no problem phoning you later if I see or remember anything, if you are ok with that of course.” Grey Worm said trying to hide the fact that he is ever so slightly intimidated, brushing it off trying to be cool.

 

Missandei just stayed in silence for a few moments, looking at the young man quite suspiciously, he was actually really attractive, something that had totally gone over her head when she first saw him.

But she still didn’t like his attitude and how it seemed like he was acting dumb on purpose.  
Just realising now how long the moment had been and how awkward it must be for Grey Worm.

“Mmm, I am not allowed to give you my number because it may jeopardize the investigation, but I can give you this.” She pulled an old flip phone out of her pocket while saying this.

Grey Worm picked the phone up and looked at her with a weird face.

“It is a burner phone, you can only call the police office with it and receive calls from us. If you see, hear or suspect anything suspicious phone immediately, understand?” Missandei added seriously.

“Oh ok, I.. I understand” Grey Worm said with an insecure tone.

 

Grey Worm, got home from work, there was a loud ruckus coming from the house he mentioned to Missandei, I must call her he thought to himself.

In the house he looked for the phone Missandei had left, he picks it up opens it, his eyes suddenly widen up. Shit he thought, it had ran out of battery, how the fuck is he supposed to phone her now, he doesn’t have a charger for a flip phone, people only use usb chargers nowadays, “Fuck” he said frustrated.

Missandei’s words echoed in his head, he didn’t want to be charged with obstruction of justice and more importantly he didn’t want to disappoint the cute cop.

There was only one thing he can do he thought to himself, he must go the police department and tell Missandei personally, he looked at himself in the mirror, what am I thinking about I shouldn’t be thinking of how I’m dressed, Missandei just wants the information.

“God I’m dumb” he said aloud to himself, while leaving.

 

Missandei was in the office just going over news articles on her computer, gathering information of the drug epidemic that had arisen in the last few months.

She actually liked the office work that came with her job, other officers found it tedious. She liked it because she didn’t have to deal with anybody’s shit.

She heard somebody shouting her name, she got up from her seat and looked around, she saw Grey Worm at the entrance.

There, he was nervous, sweating, looking really worried. That’s sweet she thought to herself but she stopped herself in mid thought.

“What am I thinking? He is an idiot” she muttered for herself to hear only.  
She rushed towards the entrance, told the other officers that she will talk to him.  
Grey Worm explained everything that happened and why he thinks somethings happening.

“And why did you not use the phone I gave you?” Missandei asked curious.

“Ummmm, well, like, you, forgot to give me a charger for it, and phones this days use usb chargers now don’t they.” Answered Grey Worm, worried about how Missandei would react.

“Oh, well you should’ve said! I am not psychic.” She said defensively.

“Yeah, you are right I should’ve.” Grey Worm said to make Missandei feel better.

“Ummm, well I better go and see what’s happening.” Missandei said changing the subject to hide her feelings.

“Can I go?” he raised his head to look directly in her brown eyes.

“No, we can’t allow to put civilians lives in danger.” Missandei said in a bossy tone.

Grey Worm continued to complain about it being his neighbourhood, and that he has a right to be there. Missandei ignored this and left with her fellow officers.

 

Missandei and her colleagues had managed to arrest most people that had been working for the drug lab. It had been a successful raid.

Missandei was handcuffing one of them, when suddenly Grey Worm appeared, what on earth is he doing her she thought, but she still liked the idea of him being here.

But then in that moment of distraction the guy had broken free of her constraints, started running in Grey Worm’s direction, only one hand handcuffed.

Grey Worm saw how this happened in almost slow motion, and when the guy got near enough to him he just jumped at him, tackling him almost, leading both of them to the floor.

Missandei ran towards them.

“What on earth where you thinking?!” She said annoyed while handcuffing the guy this time making sure it was on correctly.

“I didn’t want anything to happen to you” Grey Worm said quietly, while getting up.

Missandei was actually quite happy to hear that. "I don’t care how noble your intentions where, you could’ve died! You are an irresponsible idiot!” Missandei said with anger.

Grey Worm just looked at her for a second, and then just kissed her.

The kiss was like when you finish a jigsaw puzzle and all the pieces just fit in perfectly.

It was like they were meant to be.

The kissing stopped and Missandei was blushing she turned her head to hide this and continued with her work.

 

Right after finishing handcuffing all the criminals and already ready to leave, Missandei walked up to Grey Worm who has sitting on the kerb of the pavement.  
Grey Worm smiled, Missandei sat next to him.

“I’ve finished here it seems.” She said.

“Will I get to see you sometime?” He asked hopeful.

Missandei looked at him. “I’m hungry now, let’s get food!” She said with a commanding voice.

“Sure no problemo, maybe even one of us could end up handcuffed.” He said with a smirk on his face.

Missandei just went straight up to kiss him, it felt warm, nice, and not too sloppy, and more importantly it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it cool, hope you liked it.


End file.
